Many air-cooling systems for commercial size buildings employ the use of evaporation towers in order to dissipate heat removed during the cooling process. However, these systems consume a substantial amount of fresh-water that is lost during the evaporation process. Also, these systems consume substantial amounts of energy. As such, other techniques have been employed to provide cooling for enclosed spaces.
Many systems draw fresh-water from aquifers and use this water as a heat sink to dissipate heat removed during the cooling process. However, the fresh-water used in these systems may result in a burden on the local fresh water supply. Further, environmental concerns place constraints on how this water can be disposed of after it is used. Finally, not all locales have sufficient quantities of fresh-water that can be dedicated for use in cooling systems. Accordingly, a need exists for an energy efficient cooling system that preserves existing fresh-water supplies.